


The Morning (After?)

by Maknaeholic



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: They were many kinds of mornings (after) as a couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am practically falling asleep but I wanted to post this.
> 
> Imma check it in the morning.
> 
> Spread the JinBam love. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Fixed.

Mornings were never a thing or any of the GOT7 members, even less after they spent the whole night up practicing for their next stages or huddled up in the studio working on their own stuff for the social media but there were some nights, special ones, shared by two of them in the safety of their room which led to another kind of mornings. They usually only enjoyed those when they would either have a free day after or late schedules althought that night was different. Both had been missing each other, being so close to the other yet not being able to quite reach out as much as they'd like since there were too many eyes on them. Finally, once the cameras were off and the rest of the boys were doing their own thing, hands got a hold of hair and hips, lips crashing together as they fell backwards on the bed.

The sun was burning on his face when morning came, he frowned with his eyes closed, bringing a hand up to cover them before he rolled over so he could bury his face on the warm chest that kept him cozy. It was useless though, once he woke up, there was no going back to sleep. JinYoung finally blinked, slowly focusing, as he stretched as far as he could still trapped between Kunpimook's long arms. He yawned, shifting in order to be at eye level with the still sleeping Thai, when flashes from the prior night had him blushing furiously. JinYoung checked the time, 9:42am, they still had a while before they had to be at the salon to get their hair and makeup done, so he brought his index finger up to silently trace all the soft lines on Kunpimook's face. The way he scrunched up his nose was so cute, JinYoung had to bite his lip, he still remembered the first time they had spent the night together. Sometimes JinYoung wondered to that day where had Kunpimook learned to do all those things, maybe it wasn't that the now raven haired was an expert but rather the fact that it was him who was touching him which had him coming undone so easily.

Kunpimook finally awoke after a few more minutes, eyes glassy and lips a bit swollen from all the kissing, JinYoung didn't feel sorry for being a sucker for that mouth. He turned to look at his boyfriend, those pretty puppy eyes were always the first thing he wanted to see in the morning, as he leaned down to press his lips to JinYoung's forehead. His hands leisurely slid up the brunette's bare back, pulling him closer, until their chests met just so he could feel that soft skin against his own again, even if he had had all of it a few hours ealier, "Good morning," he muttered, voice raspy from sleep.

"Morning, Mookie," JinYoung's eyes disappeared into that beautiful eye smile of his, the tiny lines around them making him look even sweeter, "did you rest well?"

"Mmh," the younger nodded, grazing his lips on his hyung's cheek and down his neck, which earned him a soft slap on his shoulder, "what?" he complained in his usual childish tone.

JinYoung couldn't help but recall the events from the previous night, JinYoung was turned on and Kunpimook was horny, the older literally jumped the younger, all demanding lips and sexy legs, who was Kunpimook to deny him? They barely made it through the bedroom door when JinYoung pulled him by neck on the bed. The Thai was quite surprised, his boyfriend usually tried to keep his libido at bay since he knew how intense it could get but that night he let go, he almost didn't wait to get rid of their clothes. JinYoung pushed him against the mattress as Kunpimook watched with hungry eyes while his hyung prepared himself open, and JinYoung was riding him in what seemed the blink of an eye. Now that his mind wasn't clouded with desire, he realized how embarrasingly needy he acted, so he hid in Kunpimook's neck only to notice how the soothing caresses travelled lower and lower until they reached his backside.

"Stop it, Mook, we need to be up soon." the older caught those sneaky hands before they could grab his weak spot: his thighs, "No! No! Kunpimook!" Kunpimook smirked, ignoring the protests by trapping JinYoung's hands over his head, then he rolled on top of the actor's body. He tried to catch his lips with his own but when JinYoung turned his head, in a failed attempt to stop his mouth, Kunpimook sunk his teeth on his collarbone, unhurriedly sucking on his milky white skin to leave a bright red hickey that matched the other on his hips, thighs and stomach. JinYoung was no stranger now on how to cover those up (he was the one who asked for them first).

JinYoung whined lowly at the feeling of Kunpimook's tongue on the bruise, "Mmh?" he swore he heard footsteps outside their room, which meant the rest of the boys were also up, and it wasn't like they didn't hear them the night before, Kunpimook would know for sure, he was there as JinYoung screamed his name between moans. Still, JinYoung didn't want them making side comments on their volume during all their schedules, it was one of the main reasons why they avoided doing that on working days. Althought that was more JinYoung's request, he was vocal, a little too much, not that Kunpimook complained, and he wasn't too keen on letting his members hear what his boyfriend sounded like once he reached his orgasm, "Hush," it was an order, the brunette trembled because that tone always got him excited. They didn't have time for that, both knew it, but Kunpimook wasn't one to stop once he started, and much less after JinYoung pulled him into a kiss.

They were deep into each other's mouth, one of Kunpimook’s hands messing his already disarrayed hair and JinYoung’s fingers digging into his nape, when JaeBum kicked the door open, "Yah!" JinYoung yelped, Kunpimmok, annoyed (more like possessive), lowered himself over JinYoung so his body hid his boyfriend’s from the elder’s line of vision, JinYoung stared up at him with blushed cheeks, puppy eyes wide open while Kunpimook side eyed their leader, "We're gonna be late, move," he rolled his eyes before he slammed the door closed behind him again. A minute passed before Kunpimook decided it was a good idea to dive back down into that mouth only to be pushed back with a palm to his face.

“You heard JaeBum hyung, get off,” JinYoung looked everything but determined with his lips swollen red and sex hair as he searched for something to cover himself up, deeply sighing when all he could find was Kunpimook’s shirt from last night.

“I need you to do that though,” if glares could kill, Kunpimook would be dead by then, “you look good,” murdered a second time in less than a minute, a new record.  
It was a good thing, now and then, that Kunpimook had out grown him so his clothes were a bit longer, that way his shirt reached the middle of his thighs even when he rarely walked around in just that, he never wanted to make the others uncomfortable (no matter how much the Thai loved to see him in them). JinYoung rolled his eyes at Kunpimook’s smirk and walked out the room, if it had been one of their free days he might’ve had sat on his lap as the taller held him from falling off the edge, the shirt sliding down his shoulder since his arms would be wrapped around his neck but that wasn’t the case, they had a schedule to attend and fans to meet so he ignored Jackson’s wolf-whistle as he entered the bathroom.

JinYoung jumped up when a pair of arms snaked from behind him in the running shower, suddenly he had his boyfriend snickering by his ear, “JaeBum said to hurry so I thought this might save time,” it turned out to be more of a struggle to keep the second maknae in line, managing to escape his kisses and running out to get dressed as fast as he could. The rest of the members were used by then, from the smiles and pecks here and there, to JinYoung making those puppy eyes whenever Kunpimook had to leave for a solo schedule in Thailand or Kunpimook whining about how tired he was while waiting for JinYoung to finish his shootings until sunrise. It was almost painfully obvious that they were so in love with each other even when the fans assured that other couples were real, they just had to look at how JinYoung always sought to grab Kunpimook’s hand in public and how Kunpimook called him without honorifics in the softest voice.

However, none of them minded that, the only thing that mattered was waking up next to each other every single day, in their own little world of endless kisses and grumpy complains.


End file.
